Namida Surprise! - Surprise Tears!
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: [ONESHOOT!] - HUNHAN - Happy Birthday Sehun


Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : All artist SM

TINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Shh... Ayo dimulai" Luhan membisikkan hal tersebut pada sahabat tingginya setelah bel berbunyi menandakan sekolah sudah berakhir untuk memulai aksi mereka disiang hari

"Hm" Chanyeol maju kedepan dengan pelan - pelan dan langsung menutup mata sahabatnya dan ditarik keluar kelas begitu saja menuju lapangan basket sekolah

"Hei~" Sehun cukup terkejut dengan perbuatan tersebut dan ditarik begitu saja sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti dan memulai musik untuk mengiring hari bahagia ini

" _BASUKETTOBOORU GOORU atari  
fuansou ni kimi wa tatasare  
"nani suru no?" tte kikareta kedo  
jirashite kotaenai_ _"_

" _gundah gulana dibiarkan berdiri  
begitu saja di sebelah tiang basket  
saat ditanya "apa mau kalian?"  
jangan jawab buat dia risau_ _"_

" _KURASUMEITO ga atsumatte  
junbi shita no sa kossori (kossori)  
AIMASUKU wo hazushite ii  
sore ga aizu da minna issho ni  
narasu KURAKKAA  
3! 2! 1! O!_ _"_

" _Teman sekelas semua berkumpul  
dan mempersiapkan diam-diam (diam-diam)  
silakan melepas penutup matanya  
itu pertanda, ayo semuanya  
tariklah crackernya  
3! 2! 1! zero!_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
kimi no tame no PAATII hajimeyou  
Happy! Happy birthday  
sakusen wa daiseikou  
tanjoubi  
oboeteta no sa  
konna oozei no  
tomodachi ga utatteru  
kimi no hoho ni  
namida SAPURAIZU_ _"_

" _Happy! happy basuday  
lilin yang di atas kuenya  
sekali tiup matikan semuanya  
ayo dimulai pesta hanya untuk dirimu  
Happy! happy basuday  
rencana telah berhasil  
ulang tahunmu sudah pasti diingat  
kawan-kawan sbanyak ini smua bernyanyi untuk mu  
di pipimu ada namida supuraizu_ _"_

" _kami no KOPPU de kanpai shiyou  
kyou no shuyaku wa kimi nanda  
minna no kimochi uketotte yo  
yosegaki PUREZENTO_ _"_

" _Marilah tos dengan gelas minum kertas  
hari ini kamu pem'ran utama  
terimalah perasaan dari kami  
kartu selamat dari semua_ _"_

" _tatta ichido no SEBUNTIIN sa  
semi no koe ga furisosogu natsu  
PIISU shinagara minna de totta  
shashin wa TAIMU KAPUSERU_ _"_

" _Sweet seventeen hanya ada sekali  
sambil bergaya peace kita mengambil foto  
diiringi suara jangkrik musim panas  
adalah harta kapsul waktu_ _"_

" _hiroi sekai no katasumi de  
onaji jidai wo ikiteru (ikiteru)  
ima ga kitto seishun kamo  
tooi saki de itsu no hi ka  
omoidasu darou  
3! 2! 1! O!_ _"_

" _Di pojokan dunia yang luas ini  
bisa hidup pada waktu yang sama (yang sama)  
pasti ini namanya masa muda  
di hari jauh suatu saat nanti  
pasti kan teringat  
3! 2! 1! zero!_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
suteki na ichinen wo!  
hitotsu dake  
ima otona ni natte  
sou kimi rashiku taisetsu ni sugosunda!  
Happy! Happy birthday  
hitorikiri ja nainda yo  
tsurai koto ni  
meguriattatte  
hora mimawaseba  
bokutachi ga soba ni iru  
egaotachi no  
namida SAPURAIZU_ _"_

 _Happy! happy basuday  
smoga jadi tahun yang indah  
sekarang kamu jadi lebih dewasa  
ayo jalani, hargailah hidup- dengan caramu!  
Happy! happy basuday  
kamu tidak akan sendiri  
walaupun nanti bertemu masalah  
lihat sekelilingmu kami berada di sebelahmu  
penuh dengan senyum namida supuraizu_

" _Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear my friend  
Happy birthday to you_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
aa sono saki no shiawase ni todoku you ni...  
Happy! Happy birthday  
mada yume no tochuu sa  
me no mae no  
mirai no michi wa  
kagayaiteru yo  
mazu ippo  
arukidasou  
kimi no hoho ni  
namida SAPURAIZU  
kirari hikaru  
namida SAPURAIZU_ _"_

" _Happy! happy basuday  
lilin yang di atas kuenya  
sekali tiup matikan semuanya  
Aa.. a.. semoga tiba ke ujung kebahagiaan sana  
Happy! happy basuday  
masih di tengah-tengah mimpi  
di hadapanmu jalan ke masa depan  
gemerlap berkilau ayo langkahkan langkah pertama  
di pipimu ada namida supuraizu  
bersinar setetes namida supuraizu_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!  
koe wo soroete  
omedetou!  
aijou komete omedetou!  
Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!  
gyutto dakishime  
omedetou!  
saigo ni mou ikkai omedetou!_ _"  
_ _Happy! happy basuday  
kami ucap "good luck untukmu!"  
serempak ucapkanlah "selamat ya!"  
dengan sepenuh cinta "selamat ya!"_ _"_

" _Happy! happy basuday  
kami ucap "good luck untukmu!"  
ayo peluk erat "selamat ya!"  
terakhir skali lagi "selamat ya!"_ _"_

" _otanjoubi omedetou!_ _"_

" _Selamat ulang tahun-!_ _"_

Sehun ikut menyanyi dan menarikan lagu Namida Surprise - Surprise Tears yang sangat berkesan dihari ulang tahunnya. Semumur hidupnya baru kali semua teman – temannya ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya" Sehun senang karena ulang tahunnya yang sweet seventeen terasa sangat berharga

"Ontanjoubi omedetou (Selamat ulang tahun)" semuanya kompak mengucapkan selamat ulang dan membuka barisan khusus seseorang maju kedepan sambil menyanyikan lagu happy birthday

" _Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday __Oh Sehun_ _  
Happy birthday to you_ _"_

Luhan maju kedepan sambil membawa kue tart dan diiringi lagu umum Happy Birthday, sedangkan Sehun terharu karena ini semua rencana dari kekasihnya. Padahal tadi pagi Luhan banyakan merajuk tidak jelas namun semuanya hanya untuk kejutan dan itu lah membuat Sehun semakin cinta dengan kekasihnya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya Hun" Luhan mendekati sang kekasih untuk menyuruhnya meniup lilin dihari bahagia seperti ini tepat tanggal dua belas april

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk kemudian memulai doanya dan kemudian meniup lilin yang ada diatas kuenya

"Selamat ulang tahun Hun" Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sebagai hadiah diulang tahun kekasihnya

"Oh.. Mesranya..." semua teman - temannya menggoda sepasang kekasih tersebut sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan tidak ambil pusing karena mereka sudah tahu sifat kawan - kawannya

"Kapan traktirannya?" Baekhyun yang kuat makan langsung bertanya ketika suasana sudah agak membaik dari kebisingan

"Iya" yang lainnya ikutan meminta traktiran seperti Baekhyun, memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun adalah biang kerok disekolah mereka apalagi kalau bagian makan

"Nanti malam kalian datang kerumahku, aku juga ingin merayakannya nanti malam" Sehun mengundang semua teman – temannya bagi yang ingin datang karena dirumahnya akan diadakn pesta ulang tahun sesuai dengan yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya

"Yey" semua senang karena diundang makan malam dirumah sahabat mereka yang paling kaya di Korea Selatan, siapa yang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun. Dia tampan, sexy, baik, dan tentunya anak orang kaya. Sehun merupakan pemilik sekolah yang sedang mereka gunakan untuk menimba ilmu

"Lu, kau nanti pakai gaun yang cantik biar cocok dengan pangeran Oh Sehun" Baekhyun menyuruh sahabatnya untuk memakai gaun yang paling cantik agar serasi dengan pangeran sekolah mereka Oh Sehun

"Benar" semuanya setuju jika Oh Sehun sang pangeran tampan dan Xi Luhan si putri yang cantik bersatu

"Dia cantik memakai apapun" Sehun tidak ambil pusing jika kekasihnya memakai gaun biasa karena kecantikan Luhan akan keluar sendiri dari auranya bukan dari gaunnya yang mahal

"Cie..." semua menggoda Sehun yang mengatakannya secara langsung bahwa Luhan cantik memakai baju apapun

"Sudah, ayo pulang dan jangan lupa nanti malam kerumahku" Sehun berniat naik kekelas bersama Luhan untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang namun tangannya dicekal oleh sahabatnya Chanyeol

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datar sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum licik kemudian memoleskan krim kue tart tepat diwajah Sehun dan membuatnya terkejut

"YAK!" Sehun kesal karena wajah tampannya harus menerima krim dari kue tart yang dipegang kekasihnya

"HAHAHA..." semuanya ketawa karena biasanya Sehun jarang kena bully apalagi seperti ini

"Kau lagi ulang tahun sayang, jadi jangan marah" Luhan mengoleskan krim ketangannya untuk dioleskan kewajah kekasohnya dan Luhan langsung mengoleskan kewajah Sehun ketika kekasihnya sedang menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol

"YAK! Kau bukannya membersihkan wajahku malah ikutan dengan mereka" Sehun kesal pada kekasihnya yang mengoles krim kewajahnya

"Hahaha... Kau jangan marah, nanti tampanmu berkurang" Luhan membersihkan wajah kekasihnya dengan cepat karena takut kesal

Sehun dengan lihai mengambil krim dari kue tart tersebut secara diam - diam dan mengoleskannya diwajah Luhan.

"Ish... Kau juga sama saja" sekarang giliran Luhan yang kesal karena kekasihnya mengoleskan kewajahnya krim lengket tersebut

"Jangan marah, ingat kau yang mengatakannya tadi" Sehun mengambil tissue dan membersihkan wajah kekasihnya yang mulai ngambek sedangkan yang lainnya menatap lucu kearah sepasang kekasih tersebut yang bercanda dan ngambek

"Sudah, ayo pulang" Sehun mengajak kekasihnya untuk naik kekelas dan mengambil tas sebelum pulang

Selama perjalanan naik kekelas dan mengambil tas, Luhan banyak memasang wajah kesal dan malas diajak bicara hingga mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sudah, jangan ngambek terus Lu nanti cantikmu menghilang" Sehun menasehati kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk ketika berada didalam mobil

"Hm" Luhan hanya menjawab dua kata saja karena masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Lu" Sehun menepikan mobilnya dan meminta maaf dengan sungguh - sungguh pada kekasihnya

"Iya, aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Tapi kau daritadi tidak seperti Luhanku yang selama ini"

"Sudah kan" Luhan tersenyum tulus dan mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya karena gemas bisa dikerjai

"Argh... Sakit Lu... Kau bercandanya keterlaluan" Sehun baru tahu jika kekasihnya jika bercanda sangat keterlaluan

"Sudah, ayo pulang" Luhan melepaskan cubitannya dan kemudian Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah kekasihnya untuk diantar lebih dulu kemudian dirinya kembali kerumah sendiri

..

..

Malam harinya banyak sekali yang datang kepesta sweet seventeen Sehun mulai dari keluarga besarnya, sahabat - sahabatnya, serta parnter kerja orang tuanya.

"Selamat ya Hun" Chanyeol cs datang sambil memberikan kado pada sahabatnya yang tadi siang sudah mereka kerjai

"Iya, silahkan masuk" Sehun mempersilahkan mereka masuk dengan wajah bersahabatnya

Setelah semua tamunya datang, acara utama akan segera dimulai namun Sehun gelisah karena kekasihnya belum datang juga bersama Baekhyun.

"Ayo nak, acara sudah mau dimulai" Eomma Sehun mengajak anaknya masuk dan duduk dikursi utama yang sudah disediakan

"Tunggu Eomma, Luhan belum datang" Sehun sibuk menelepon ponsel Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak merespon apapun

"Ah iya, pantasan Eomma tidak melihat Luhan dari tadi" Eomma Sehun baru sadar jika kekasih anaknya belum datang dan menemui dirinya

"Mungkin sebentara lagi Eom-..." ucapan Sehun terputus ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil dengan elegan

"Luhan" Sehun mendekati Luhan yang hendak jalan kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Hai Hun, selamat ulang tahun sayang. Maaf terlambat, semuanya karena Baekhyun sibuk memilih baju yang akan digunakan untuk pesta terhormatmu"

"Sudah, ayo masuk" Sehun membawa Luhan untuk masuk kedalam dan akan memulai acara namun dipertengahan jalan Luhan menyapa seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti Eomma sendiri

"Hallo Eomma" Luhan menyapa ramah Eomma Sehun yang semakin awet muda saja diusianya yang sudah tergolong memasuki umur tua

"Hai sayang, ayo cepat acaranya sudah mau dimulai" Eomma Sehun mengikuti kedua anaknya dari belakang untuk memasuki acara

"Baiklah, yang berulang tahun silahkan naik keatas panggung" sang mc menyuruh Sehun untuk naik keatas panggung dan Sehun naik keatas panggung dengan machonya

"Apakah dia sangat tampan malam ini?" sang mc bertanya pada audience tentang penampilan Sehun yang rapi dan sangat tampan malam ini

"Ne" semuanya kompak menjawab karena Sehun memang dasarnya tampan sehingga baju apapun dipakainya akan tetap terlihat tampan

"Mari kita mulai acaranya" sang mc memulai acara dan acara yang pertama adalah menyanyikan lagu happy birthday

" _Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday __Oh Sehun_ _  
Happy birthday to you_ _"_

Tepuk tangan menggema setelah lagu Happy Birthday berakhir, dan kemudian sang mc dan yang lainnya menyanyikan lagu berikutnya.

" _Tiup lilinnya_ _  
_ _Tiup lilinnya_ _  
_ _Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga_ _  
_ _Sekarang juga"_

Sehun yang membuat make a wish dulu kemudian meniup lilinnya setelah lagu berakhir dan tepuk tangan tidak kalah meriah dari yang pertama.

" _Potong kuenya_ _  
_ _Potong kuenya_ _  
_ _Potong kuenya sekarang juga_ _  
_ _Sekarang juga"_

Sehun memotong kuenya dengan rapi agar kue tart tersebut tidak jelek dan masih bisa dibagikan kepada yang lainnya.

"Untuk suapan pertama mau kasih sama siapa?" sang mc bertanya kepada yang berulang tahun

"Untuk Eommaku" Sehun memang paling menyayangi Eommanya dari kecil

"Baiklah, silahkan naik Eommanya Sehun" Eomma Sehun naik ketas atas permintaan sang mc dan kemudian Sehun menyuapkan sepotong kue kepada Eommanya dan tepukan menggema karena kedekatan Ibu dan anak tersebut

"Baiklah, untuk suapan pertama diberikan kepada Eommanya dan sekarang masuk untuk suapan kedua. Sehun ingin memberikannya pada siapa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan pada Appaku" Sehun menyayangi Appanya setelah sang Eomma

"Baiklah, Appa Sehun silahkan naik" Appa Sehun naik keatas panggung dengan gagahnya dan membuat beberapa orang terkejut. Bagaimana anaknya tidak tampan jika Appanya saja masih tampan dan jiwa muda. Sehun menyuapi Appanya kue potongan kecil dan tepukan menggema untuk kesekian kalinya

"Baiklah, kita lanjut ke suapan ketiga tetapi sebelumnya mari kita perhatian yang sedang ulang tahun. Dia tampan, sexy, dan putih pastinya dia sudah memiliki kekasih untuk saat ini. Apakah kalian tahu siapa?" sang mc bertanya pada audience yang mungkin tahu jawabannya

"LUHAN" semuanya kompak menyoraki nama Luhan sebagai kekasih Sehun yang sedang berulang tahun

"Apakah benar yang bernama Luhan adalah kekasihmu dan kau ingin memberikan suapan ketiga padanya?" sang mc bertanya pada Sehun sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, Luhan silahkan naik keatas panggung" Luhan naik dengan hati - hati karena takut menginjak gaunnya dan banyak pasang mata yang tidak percaya jika kekasih Sehun adalah paling cantik diantara yang lain sehingga banyak membuat putri kerabat kerja Appa Sehun merasa minder dan tidak mampu bersaing dengan wanita bernama Luhan

"Ayo suapi kekasihnya" Luhan malu - malu ketika disuapi padahal sebelumnya dia masih baik - baik saja

"CIE..." semuanya menggoda pasangan yang mesra tersebut

"Aku masih punya kejutan untuk hari ini" Sehun mengasih tahu pada semuanya bahwa dia memiliki kejutan dihari special tersebut

"WOW... Sehun memiliki kejutan untuk kita semua saksikan, mari kita saksikan kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Sehun" sang mc berbicara pada audience yang juga merasa terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun sedangkan yang mau memberikan kejutan pergi kebelakang panggung dan mengambil sesuatu

"Kumohon untuk kalian menutup mata, semuanya" Sehun menyuruh semuanya untuk menutup mata dan mereka semua mengikuti permintaan yang berulang tahun

Sehun sudah mempersiapkannya dari awal dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu rencananya termasuk orang tuanya.

"Silahkan buka mata" Sehun menyuruh semuanya untuk membuka mata dan yang lainnya mengikuti perintah tersebut dan terkejut dengan adegan diatas panggung

"Lu, Will you marry with me?" Sehun melamar Luhan untuk menjadi istrinya karena mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat dan mungkin setelah dirinya tamat kuliah mereka baru menikah dan melanjutkan perusahaan Appanya

"Sehun Hiks..." Luhan tidak meyangka jika kejutan yang diberikan adalah melamar dirinya, Luhan menangis bahagia karena memiliki kekasih seperti Sehun yang sempurna begitu juga dengan yang lainnya terharu dengan keberanian Sehun melamar dan menyatakan Luhan bahwa orang tersebut adalah miliknya

"Lu, ayo jawab" semuanya kompak memberikan dukungan pada Luhan untuk menjawab sedangkan Sehun sudah mempersiapkan hatinya dari setahun yang lalu jika lamarannya ditolak dirinya tidak akan menangis seperti anak kecil

"Hm, Aku mau" Luhan tidak bisa menolak Sehun karena setengah jiwanya milik Seun dan begitu sebaliknya

"CONGRATULATION HUNHAN" semuanya kompak memberikan selamat pada couple tersebut yang sedang berpelukan

"Baiklah, sebelum untuk menikmati hidangan mari kita saksikan penampilan dari Sehun beserta teman – temannya" sang mc sudah diberi tahu dari awal jika Sehun dan teman – temannya akan bernyanyi malam ini

" _BASUKETTOBOORU GOORU atari  
fuansou ni kimi wa tatasare  
"nani suru no?" tte kikareta kedo  
jirashite kotaenai_ _"_

" _gundah gulana dibiarkan berdiri  
begitu saja di sebelah tiang basket  
saat ditanya "apa mau kalian?"  
jangan jawab buat dia risau_ _"_

" _KURASUMEITO ga atsumatte  
junbi shita no sa kossori (kossori)  
AIMASUKU wo hazushite ii  
sore ga aizu da minna issho ni  
narasu KURAKKAA  
3! 2! 1! O!_ _"_

" _Teman sekelas semua berkumpul  
dan mempersiapkan diam-diam (diam-diam)  
silakan melepas penutup matanya  
itu pertanda, ayo semuanya  
tariklah crackernya  
3! 2! 1! zero!_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
kimi no tame no PAATII hajimeyou  
Happy! Happy birthday  
sakusen wa daiseikou  
tanjoubi  
oboeteta no sa  
konna oozei no  
tomodachi ga utatteru  
kimi no hoho ni  
namida SAPURAIZU_ _"_

" _Happy! happy basuday  
lilin yang di atas kuenya  
sekali tiup matikan semuanya  
ayo dimulai pesta hanya untuk dirimu  
Happy! happy basuday  
rencana telah berhasil  
ulang tahunmu sudah pasti diingat  
kawan-kawan sbanyak ini smua bernyanyi untuk mu  
di pipimu ada namida supuraizu_ _"_

" _kami no KOPPU de kanpai shiyou  
kyou no shuyaku wa kimi nanda  
minna no kimochi uketotte yo  
yosegaki PUREZENTO_ _"_

" _Marilah tos dengan gelas minum kertas  
hari ini kamu pem'ran utama  
terimalah perasaan dari kami  
kartu selamat dari semua_ _"_

" _tatta ichido no SEBUNTIIN sa  
semi no koe ga furisosogu natsu  
PIISU shinagara minna de totta  
shashin wa TAIMU KAPUSERU_ _"_

" _Sweet seventeen hanya ada sekali  
sambil bergaya peace kita mengambil foto  
diiringi suara jangkrik musim panas  
adalah harta kapsul waktu_ _"_

" _hiroi sekai no katasumi de  
onaji jidai wo ikiteru (ikiteru)  
ima ga kitto seishun kamo  
tooi saki de itsu no hi ka  
omoidasu darou  
3! 2! 1! O!_ _"_

" _Di pojokan dunia yang luas ini  
bisa hidup pada waktu yang sama (yang sama)  
pasti ini namanya masa muda  
di hari jauh suatu saat nanti  
pasti kan teringat  
3! 2! 1! zero!_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
suteki na ichinen wo!  
hitotsu dake  
ima otona ni natte  
sou kimi rashiku taisetsu ni sugosunda!  
Happy! Happy birthday  
hitorikiri ja nainda yo  
tsurai koto ni  
meguriattatte  
hora mimawaseba  
bokutachi ga soba ni iru  
egaotachi no  
namida SAPURAIZU_ _"_

 _Happy! happy basuday  
smoga jadi tahun yang indah  
sekarang kamu jadi lebih dewasa  
ayo jalani, hargailah hidup- dengan caramu!  
Happy! happy basuday  
kamu tidak akan sendiri  
walaupun nanti bertemu masalah  
lihat sekelilingmu kami berada di sebelahmu  
penuh dengan senyum namida supuraizu_

" _Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear my friend  
Happy birthday to you_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
aa sono saki no shiawase ni todoku you ni...  
Happy! Happy birthday  
mada yume no tochuu sa  
me no mae no  
mirai no michi wa  
kagayaiteru yo  
mazu ippo  
arukidasou  
kimi no hoho ni  
namida SAPURAIZU  
kirari hikaru  
namida SAPURAIZU_ _"_

" _Happy! happy basuday  
lilin yang di atas kuenya  
sekali tiup matikan semuanya  
Aa.. a.. semoga tiba ke ujung kebahagiaan sana  
Happy! happy basuday  
masih di tengah-tengah mimpi  
di hadapanmu jalan ke masa depan  
gemerlap berkilau ayo langkahkan langkah pertama  
di pipimu ada namida supuraizu  
bersinar setetes namida supuraizu_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!  
koe wo soroete  
omedetou!  
aijou komete omedetou!  
Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!  
gyutto dakishime  
omedetou!  
saigo ni mou ikkai omedetou!_ _"  
_ _Happy! happy basuday  
kami ucap "good luck untukmu!"  
serempak ucapkanlah "selamat ya!"  
dengan sepenuh cinta "selamat ya!"_ _"_

" _Happy! happy basuday  
kami ucap "good luck untukmu!"  
ayo peluk erat "selamat ya!"  
terakhir skali lagi "selamat ya!"_ _"_

" _otanjoubi omedetou!_ _"_

" _Selamat ulang tahun-!_ _"_

"Baiklah, silahkan dinikmati hidangannya" acara pun selesai dan semuanya dipersilahkan untuk menikmati makan malam

"Selamat Lu" Baekhyun cs menghampiri Luhan yang berada dipelukan kekasih atau lebih tepatnya calon suami

"Selamat Lu, calon menantuku" Eomma Sehun juga memberikan selamat pada calon menantunya

"Eomma~" Luhan merengek karena malu dengan perkataan sang Eomma yang sedang menggodanya

"Hahaha... Ayo silahkan makan. Hun, bawa mereka untuk makan" Eomma Sehun menyuruh anaknya untuk membawa kawan - kawannya makan bersama

..

..

Setelah semua tamunya pulang tinggalah Luhan yang belum pulang karena Sehun menahannya.

"Kau kenapa tidak pulang Lu" Eomma Sehun juga khawatir karena Luhan masih belum pulang dan takut dicari sama orang tuanya

"Yang sedang berulang tahun tidak membiarkanku pulang Eomma" Luhan berbisik pada Eomma Sehun karena tidak mau membuat mood kekasihnya jelek hari ini

"Aku mendengarmu rusa nakal" Sehun mendengar bisikan Luhan pada Eommanya

"Ish... Aku bukan rusa nakal" Luhan kesal karena panggilan tersebut sangat tidak cocok untuknya

"Ayo kekamar, dan malam ini kau menginap dirumahku saja" Sehun membawa kekasihnya kedalam kamarnya sedangkan Eomma Sehun tidak merespon apa - apa karena dirinya sangat yakin jika Sehun dan Luhan tidak akan berbuat hal dewasa sebelum waktunya

Sesampainya dikamar sang kekasih, Luhan merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Eommanya untuk memberitahu kabar.

"Hallo Eomma, aku menginap dirumah Sehun ya karena Eomma Sehun takut aku pulang terlalu malam" Luhan menelepon Eommanya dengan sedikit kebohongan untuk mempermulus rencana yang dibuat kekasihnya

"Baiklah" Eomma Luhan sudah wajar jika anaknya menginap dirumah sang kekasih dan kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon

"Sudah" Luhan memberitahu kekasihnya bahwa dirinya sudah melapor dan Sehun hanya mengangguk saja

"Lu, aku senang memiliki kekasih sepertimu" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan menceritakan kesannya selama ini bersama sang kekasih

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, aku sangat senang sehingga menginginkanmu sebagai istriku"

"Dulu kau sering tidak peduli padaku" Luhan mengatakannya sambil mencubit hidung kekasihnya

"Dulu aku dikompor - kompori sama Hyuna jika kau selalu berbuat jahat padanya sehingga aku lebih sering memarahimu. Tapi setelah aku tahu Hyuna hanya mencari cara agar aku perhatian padanya, aku jatuh cinta padamu ketika kau masih diam saja saat aku marah" Itulah yang membuat Sehun jatuh hati pada Luhan, kebaikan hatinya bagai malaikat

"Kau benar" Luhan mengingat cerita lamanya yang sangat perih baginya

"Lalu, untukmu Lu. Kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Sehun ingin tahu kapan Luhan jatuh kedalam pesonanya

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika aku diajak orang tuaku kerumahmu" Luhan sangat ingat kapan dia jatuh cinta pada saat berumur enam tahun

"Benarkah? Secepat itu?" Sehun tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya akan terpesona secepat itu

"Hm"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya secara langsung jika kau menyukaiku"

Luhan mencubit gemas pipi kekasih tampannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar karena ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak keberanian untuk mengatakannya dan juga lagian tidak bagus jika cewek menembak cowok"

"Yang penting sekarang kita bersama" Sehun dan Luhan tertidur karena terlalu lelah sambil berpelukan

~END~

Fanfic kali ini saya buat untuk ulang tahun Oh Sehun namun saya minta maaf jika ini masih mengenang umur Sehun ketika sweet seventeen.

Umur Sehun bertambah seiring dengan ketampanan dan keimutannya bertambah dan membuatnya menjadi artis korea paling terkenal.

Happy Birthday Oh Sehun~


End file.
